


When we first came here

by That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl



Series: Come Back for You [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Found Family, Gwent (The Witcher), Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg are in Cahoots, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morhen has secrets, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Season/Series 01, Tags do not apply to all chapters, Winter At Kaer Morhen, dark headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27807226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl/pseuds/That_One_Curly_Haired_Fangirl
Summary: Assorted stories from Jaskier, Yennefer, and Ciri's first winter at Kaer Morhen following the events ofIt's the purest element (but so volatile)You might be able to read this independently though
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Come Back for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784959
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to this! These will be loosely connected and maybe not in chronological order (I'm writing as they come to me and might fix the order later). I know I said modern AU is next, but this basically wrote itself and the first chapter of that is fighting me (despite having later scenes written) so here we are! This is probably gonna be more or less pure fluff, but if it's less fluffy I'll add warnings to each chapter. But for now, enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Florence and the Machine's song Spectrum, cuz the other titles are from FatM and I love patterns I guess

“Thank you, you’ve been a wonderful audience!” The bard bowed, removing his feathered hat to add extra flourish as he did so but keeping it firmly in his hand. He put it back on as he stood again, messing up his curled chin-length golden hair. “But I’m afraid I must be on my way.” He smiled at their protests, but gathered the coin they’d thrown his way and finished the last of his ale. With one last smile and bow, he tucked his lute behind his back and walked out the door.

The winter night was chilly, but not overly so as he walked out of town, carefully making sure no one was following him. Once he was a safe distance outside the town and certain he was alone, he pulled a pendant from beneath his chemise, squeezing it in his fist and pausing a few times in a careful pattern. He waited until a portal appeared, then stepped though quickly, knowing it wouldn’t hold for long.

The courtyard of Kaer Morhen was snowy, even in the areas they’d cleared recently. He rubbed his arms for warmth as he walked through the doors and down to where he knew everyone would be waiting.

“Another triumphant performance for Dandelion the bard!” He pulled off his lute case, carefully laying it in the corner, before pulling off the feathered hat and setting it atop his lute. The blonde hair melted away to reveal shorter brown hair as the colorful doublet and trousers gave way to plainer but practical winter clothing. “Shame no one was here to greet me as I returned.” Jaskier made his way over to the table, where everyone seemed focused on the gwent game between Geralt and Eskel.

“Welcome back.” Geralt obligingly lifted his arms as Jaskier sat on his lap before laying down so his head was in Yennefer’s lap.

Yennefer started idly stroking his hair, still paying more attention to Geralt’s gwent deck. “What’s the news?”

“Still the same.” He took her free hand and entwined their fingers. “The battle at Sodden Hill seems to have held back the Nilfgaardian advance north, but everyone seems to be focusing on licking their wounds rather than fighting for the winter.” Jaskier glanced up at them, careful not to dislodge Yennefer’s hand from his hair. “So it may be safe for us to travel in spring, but no guarantee.” When all he got was a hum from Geralt, Jaskier glanced around the room. “Ciri still out with Vesemir learning to hunt?”

“Yep.” Lambert glanced across the table. “Who would have thought that the thing that’d finally drive him from the keep wouldn’t be any of the horrible shit that’s happened here, just an annoying bard?”

“Hey!” Jaskier lifted his head, settling it back in Yennefer’s lap a moment later. “I think he’s starting to like me. He even started to tell me stories.”

Lambert snorted. “Vesemir doesn’t like people.”

Yennefer had made a similar noise, not that she’d admit it. “I don’t think ‘Geralt and Eskel looked like twins pre-trials and they were menaces’ counts as a story, bard.”

“Still more than I ever got from Geralt.” Jaskier looked up at him, then over at Eskel. “I definitely see the resemblance. I mean I know you don’t talk about things before coming here and you arrived separately, but could we rule out the possibility that some gentleman had a very busy year in—”

“Don’t.” Geralt’s free hand found Jaskier’s leg and squeezed to stop his fidgeting.

Yennefer laughed while continuing to stroke Jaskier’s hair. “Traveled to different areas within a short amount of time, slept about recklessly…Must have been a bard.”

Geralt and Eskel seemed determined to focus on their gwent game, even as Lambert hid a laugh into his drink. “Just keep insulting them, to suggest their mothers were fool enough to sleep with a bard.”

“Hey.” Jaskier raised his head. “Half the people here are sleeping with a bard.”

“I stand by my comments.” Lambert took a long drink.

“Just cuz your boyfriend isn’t here and you’re jealous doesn’t mean you have to be more of a prick than usual.” Eskel didn’t look up from the gwent game, but he did smirk a little as Lambert started to sputter.

“Excuse me!” Lambert crossed his arms. “Cuz parents are such a favorite topic around here.” He glared at Yennefer. “Why don’t you tell us about yours, huh?”

“Because it’s not your fucking business.” Yennefer’s hand had stilled in Jaskier’s hair and was gripping almost to the point of pain, but she eased up as he winced. “But they’re probably long dead, not that I give a shit.”

“Huh.” Lambert looked at Yennefer, and if Jaskier wasn’t sure the witcher was drunk he’d almost think he was having some sort of epiphany. He tapped his tankard against Yennefer’s. “I can drink to that.”

She looked at him distrustfully, but met his toast and took a sip of her own drink before looking at Jaskier. “Want to tell them about your family, Jaskier?”

He pouted. “Do I have to?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You expect everyone else to share but won’t share in return? What happened to reciprocation?”

“You know exactly how giving I can be.” He smirked at her. “But really—”

“Stop avoiding the question!” Lambert looked almost genuinely interested.

“Ugh, I really wish I could try whatever it is gets witchers that drunk.” Jaskier shook his head.

“White gull is too strong for you, we’ve been over this.” Geralt didn’t look up from his cards.

“Anyways.” Jaskier rolled his eyes. “To end the suspense, my parents are probably still alive. Or at least, I haven’t been summoned back to Lettenhove to sort out titles and inheritance and whatnot, so I have no reason to think they’re dead.”

“What?” Jaskier sat up properly finally, settling between Geralt and Yennefer, to better take in Lambert’s stunned expression. “Sort out what?”

Jaskier barely contained his laugh. “Allow me to re-introduce myself; I’m Julian Alfred Pankratz, Viscount of Lettenhove.” He did a small mock bow, as much as possible while seated.

“You’re a noble?” Eskel finally looked away from his cards, then at Geralt. “He’s a noble?”

“Oh take it easy on him, he never figured it out.” Jaskier leaned in to wrap an arm around Geralt’s waist and kiss his cheek, still delighted that after all these years he was finally allowed this. “I had to tell him this year, after over two decades of knowing each other. Isn’t that right?”

“Hmm.” Geralt didn’t look away from his cards. “You just went by Jaskier. Who was I to question you about if it was a made up name?”

“Yeah Geralt.” Eskel must have been deep in his cups as well if he was grinning so openly. “Who are you to question someone’s made up name?”

Jaskier sat up further, intrigued, but Geralt only glared. “Shut up or I’ll tell Jaskier to make a song about the thing with the succubus.”

“That does sound interesting.” Jaskier looked between them.

Eskel’s grin didn’t waver. “This is better.”

“Hmm.” Geralt stopped his glare to look at the cards again, grinned. “Too bad you just lost and now we all need to go get rest to start repairs early tomorrow morning before Vesemir gets back.”

Eskel started to collect his cards, but glanced at Jaskier and Yennefer, then back to Geralt. “You know they’re not going to let this go.”

“We aren’t.” Yennefer looked past Jaskier at Geralt. “I could easily pull whatever this is from any of your heads, but that would feel like cheating, wouldn’t it?”

“Yes.” Geralt gathered his own deck, not looking at them.

Jaskier leaned against him. “I have over twenty years of experience in getting you to tell me things, and for most of that time we weren’t even sleeping together. So now…”

“I think that’s our cue to leave, Lamb.” Eskel stood and slapped the other witcher’s shoulder. “You better be ready to help with work tomorrow, or we’ll be cutting you off early tomorrow night.”

“Ugh, shut up.” Lambert, who did look like he was getting a little close to the table, stood up and followed Eskel out. “You’re not in charge of me.”

They heard Eskel’s laugh, but Jaskier just leaned against Geralt. “Carry me upstairs?”

“No.” Geralt finished putting away his deck and started gathering whatever else was left discarded on the table.

“C’mon, I know you can do it!” Jaskier leaned away as Geralt stood up, leaning against Yennefer instead. “It’ll be just like the night we met Yennefer, except I won’t be dying and there won’t be a magical orgy happening.”

“You sure about the last part?” Yennefer laughed as Jaskier’s head snapped to her.

“There’s not enough people here.” Jaskier sat back. “I mean, Lambert and Eskel are plenty attractive and I would not be opposed to including them, but—”

Yennefer raised an eyebrow. “I meant a conjured audience, but we could explore that.”

“We could also explore your thing. That sounds good too.” Jaskier smiled, trying to regain some sort of smoothness. “You know I love to perform.”

“What happened to sleeping?” Geralt, finally deeming the room in order enough apparently, came back to where they were seated.

Yennefer turned her raised eyebrow to him. “As I recall, few things get you to sleep better than a round or two in bed. Or on cushions left behind by a magical orgy, as our bard so _eloquently_ described it.”

“Shush.” Jaskier leaned against her shoulder. “I’m too tired for words now. I’ll write a dirty song about it tomorrow if you want, and premiere it here when Ciri’s gone to bed early one night.” He paused. “Maybe if Vesemir’s gone too.”

“You, too tired for words?” Geralt pressed something to the side of his neck, laughing when he yelped.

Jaskier rubbed his skin where the cool metal had been. “What was that for?”

“Silver. Checking that you weren’t a doppler.” Geralt offered him a hand to stand.

“If a doppler somehow replaced Jaskier while he was out, sorted through the mess of his mind enough to find out how to work his pendant to signal for a portal, and snuck in here entirely undetected by three witchers and a mage I’d almost think they deserved to stay for making all that effort.” Yennefer looked at the pendant hanging around Jaskier’s neck, now over his clothes. “I’d also think to make it so that this would notify me if you were harmed or attacked.”

“I can fend for myself, thank you very much.” Jaskier pulled her in for a kiss. “But still, love you too.”

“That’s a bold claim from someone who requested he be carried upstairs.” Geralt’s hand settled on Jaskier’s back, letting them finish the kiss. “How could you fend off an attacker if you’re too tired to go up stairs?”

“Simple.” Jaskier leaned in to kiss Geralt next. “I don’t have conversations with evasive witchers to tire me out first.” He pulled back with a smile.

Yennefer laughed at Geralt’s expression, then started to walk toward the door. “C’mon. Can’t have Geralt hassle his brothers about repairs and then not even show up in the morning to help them because we kept him up, now can we?”

“Nope.” Jaskier smirked, his face still so close to Geralt’s. “Let’s go wear you out, witcher.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I meant to post this last year cuz it's a bit dark and that felt fitting for 2020, but time got away from me so here we are. The rest of this will probably be lighthearted if not pure fluff, but you gotta exorcise the dark headcanons now and then right? Kaer Morhen may be home for the witchers but it's also where a lot of terrible things happened, so.... 
> 
> Anyways, happy new year everyone!

Jaskier plopped next to Yennefer on one of the oversized library chairs, earning a glare from her but not getting shoved away, which was a victory. “What do you have there?”

She shifted slightly so they would better fit, putting her legs over his lap. “Supposedly these books were from the mages that used to run this place. Doesn’t look like they’d been touched in a long time.”

“Yes, because as I understand that whole thing was a very difficult experience for the witchers, one they’re ok with never happening again even if the cost was the keep being sacked.” Jaskier took the book from her hands, holding it farther away when she reached for it. “If Lambert sees you with this, he might try attacking you. Again.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes. “We haven’t had a control problem since the first day of training.”

“You mean when I was almost lit on fire?” Jaskier raised an eyebrow.

She looked almost apologetic. “Geralt protected you.”

“He did.” Jaskier didn’t move the book, even if he moved to wrap his free arm around her. “I’d rather not have crossfire to get caught in though, even if Geralt is there to save me.”

“Geralt’s always so willing to jump into danger to help others, no matter the personal cost.” Yennefer’s tone was soft, but her eyes were calculating. “Which is why it would be beneficial if I learned more about witcher anatomy to better heal him if needed, or assist with his potions.”

Jaskier narrowed his eyes. “So your interest in this is utterly altruistic, not the slightest bit of academic curiosity as a mage?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Just like you’ve been reading bestiaries from a point of pure academic interest, and not because you think it would help you write better songs as a bard?”

“I am a bard and an academic; need I remind you that I usually winter in Oxenfurt?” He sighed at her silence. “Darling, I know how curiosity can be. I have annoyed plenty of people with mine. But I don’t want one of the witchers finding you reading this, drawing the wrong conclusions, and it ending in someone getting hurt.”

“You think a witcher could beat me in a fight?” Yennefer looked unimpressed.

“No, I think it would end with grievous injuries on both sides and more mistrust.” Jaskier’s arm was getting tired of holding out the book given its large size. “I’d like to avoid that if I can.”

“I think you’re underestimating everyone involved.” She crossed her arms. “No need to play protector or peacekeeper here, bard.”

“Maybe.” Jaskier didn’t budge.

“Oh just give it to me!” Yennefer shifted to grab the book, and in his surprise Jaskier dropped it.

“Huh.” Jaskier glanced over the arm of the chair to where the book had fallen over on the ground. “It’s blank.” He leaned over to pick it up, flipping through the pages. “Not much use to anyone then, unless I want a particularly fancy new notebook to compose in.”

“That doesn’t make sense.” Yennefer moved to grab the book again, and this time Jaskier let her. “Why would it—oh.”

Jaskier glanced at the book in her hands, staring as ink started to appear on the pages. Handwritten notes, diagrams, formulas… “What?”

“It must have been enchanted so that only mages could read it; I bet the mages running the trials were a distrustful lot. If only you can access the knowledge, no one can take your place.” Yennefer started to flip through the pages. “Go check if everyone else is still running drills in the courtyard.”

“Why?” Jaskier didn’t move.

“Because I want to read this, and it probably would be wise for the witchers not to see.” It was probably the closest she’d give to admitting he was right. “I need to see what secrets they were keeping.”

“Fine.” Jaskier carefully extricated himself from the tangle of limbs he and Yennefer had become, then went to one of the windows overlooking the courtyard where they trained. Lambert and Eskel were sparring, and Geralt was showing Ciri attacks on a training dummy while Vesemir observed them all, probably ready to offer corrections as needed. “Everyone’s outside.”

“Good.” Yennefer shifted further in the chair. “Do your reading by the door and alert me if anyone comes in.”

Jaskier thought of protesting, but he was a curious soul too. He collected his book and went to another chair, within sight of the door.

For a while there was nothing but the sounds of them reading. Jaskier wondered how long the witchers would practice, if it would make sense for him and Yennefer to leave the library soon.

The relative peace was interrupted by an angry noise from Yennefer.

“What is it?” Jaskier got up from his chair to kneel near hers, taking in her distraught expression.

After a moment, she looked up from her book. “These mages may have been particularly disturbed, which is saying something.”

“What happened?” His free hand found hers, squeezing reassuringly.

Yennefer sighed. “Magic always has a cost. It’s the first lesson we learn at Aretuza. We’re channeling chaos, yes, but there must always be a tradeoff. I’ve found theirs.” When Jaskier did nothing but stare expectantly, she squeezed his hand. “How do you think they created men with strength, senses, healing, longevity, all of it several times a normal man?”

“I’m not sure.” He didn’t move, not wanting to break the moment.

“There must always be a balance.” Yennefer looked away. “In any given year, maybe three of ten survived. Two dead to every surviving witcher.”

Jaskier felt the thought forming on the edge of his mind. “Are you saying that…”

“Things, like enhancements, can’t come from nothing.” Yennefer took a deep breath, casting a disgusted look at the book. “They don’t outright state anything, but some features of the trials may have been intended, not accidental.”

Jaskier’s stomach dropped as another thought came to him. “So Geralt, the only survivor of the second set of mutagen trials—”

“Can never know of this.” Yennefer’s hand tightened on his. “You know as well as I how the guilt would eat at him. But there’s nothing to be done about it now.”

“I suppose not.” He remained slumped at her feet a moment before crossing to the window, looking out at where the witchers were concluding their training. “Do you think any of them know?”

“Absolutely not.” Yennefer got up and came to stand beside him. “And if you so much as think of telling them, I will take this knowledge from your mind.”

“That won’t be necessary.” Jaskier smiled ruefully. “I’m good at keeping secrets.”

Slowly, they drifted back to where the book still lay open on the chair, appearing blank once again now that Yennefer wasn’t holding it.

“I could use it as a composition book.” Jaskier stared at it. “Fill the pages with doodles and lyric scraps until nothing else can be seen.”

Yennefer shook her head. “It can’t leave the keep. If the wrong person finds it…” She cast him a significant look. 

“Agreed.” Jaskier took a deep breath. “Let’s put everything back where it belongs.”

They reshelved all the books they’d taken out to the best of their ability, then ended up in the chairs by the fire, watching it dwindling as they prepared to leave for the day soon.

“This place has such a horrid, bloody history.” Jaskier looked around. “Still visually magnificent when half-ruined though.”

Yennefer snorted, and Jaskier was glad to see some of the tension drain from her frame. “Thinking of composing an ode?”

“It’d deserve it.” Jaskier ran his hands up his arms, the chill setting in. “And it is the job of poetry to find the beautiful in the monstrous.”

“You’ll have to save that quote for your students, should you end up teaching again soon.” Yennefer smiled slightly. “Not sure it’ll happen if it means we separate for winter though.”

“I certainly would want to keep spending winter with you, Geralt, and Ciri. And the other witchers, of course.” Jaskier glanced around. “I’m sure there’s more stories to be found here, and not all of them wretched. Still, considering everything I’m surprised this place isn’t haunted. Geralt’s explained that ghosts aren’t what people think often enough, but if wraiths are often the result of violent, unjust deaths or unfinished business…” He licked his lips, not wanting to continue.

“Wraiths are one of the first beings they teach us, long before the deadlier trials.” Eskel’s voice made them both jump, and they turned to see him approaching. “The dead that don’t pass on get driven to rage and madness and violence, retaining nothing of themselves. That they must be slain by witchers.” He paused just within the fire’s light, rubbing the scarred side of his face in what Jaskier was beginning to think was a nervous gesture. “They never quite said anything directly, but…”

“Damn.” Yennefer shifted in her chair. “Another terrible detail about being raised as a witcher.”

Not wanting to let the conversation turn for the even more unpleasant, Jaskier turned in his chair to better see Eskel. “How long have you been here? Geralt still manages to startle me after all these years because for large men you move shockingly quietly.”

That got the smallest look of amusement from Eskel, but it was worth it for the tension released from the room. “I just came in. Everything that’s been roasting should be ready soon; Geralt wanted to make sure you didn’t miss supper.”

“Eternally a good man, my dearheart.” Jaskier stood, offering a hand to Yennefer.

She rolled her eyes but accepted it. “Probably just making sure we get there while there’s still food.” She smirked at him. “One less thing for you to complain about.”

“Oh, you wound me.” He pressed his free hand over his heart. “ _Her Sweet Kiss_ will have nothing on the song I am about to write.”

Eskel looked a bit confused, but Yennefer just smiled. “I’m sure.” She looked to Eskel. “Lead the way?”

He looked between them another moment before nodding, turning and gesturing for them to follow.

They left the library, new knowledge they could never share heavy in their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are we feeling about these headcanons? Feel free to debate them with me in the comments. Also I'm about to start the books but short of stripping pigment from his hair, what effect did the extra mutagens have on Geralt compared to other witchers? Fandom seems to have ideas but nothing consistent.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little bit of darkness; everything else should be a bit fluffier, and I have a few ideas brewing but my main focus now is still on the Yennskier modern AU I'm doing (shameless plug if you're interested go check it out on my page here) so I can't promise regular updates here. 
> 
> Here's to a better year than last!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day! This is vaguely fitting for that but mostly I just finally finished something for this despite the fact that I have a ton of new story ideas that don't seem to actually want to be written and wanted to share this with you all. So whether you have someone to celebrate today with or not (or don't care about celebrating it at all), I hope you enjoy!

Jaskier leaned against Geralt’s chest, letting the witcher help him balance as he idly tested melodies for a new song while watching Yennefer and Ciri do some kind of magic across the room. He wasn’t paying much attention to what the witchers were doing, so he didn’t catch whatever Lambert mumbled under his breath.

He did, however, notice when Eskel groaned loudly in response. “Lambert, I know you miss him, but if you don’t stop being a prick I’m going to aard you into a snowbank during training.”

“Good.” Lambert took a long pull of his drink. “Maybe that’ll make the avalanche that finally levels this place.”

Geralt rolled his eyes. “Thought you didn’t want the keep coming down around you.”

“I’d be safe in whatever snowbank I was buried in while the avalanche happens above me.” Lambert set down his drink. “I’d dig out and see everything leveled.”

“I don’t think any of this is how avalanches work.” Eskel looked between them warily.

Well, this seemed like it could lead to arguing rather than banter, and Jaskier didn’t want that. It had been yet another night of everyone mostly relaxing while Lambert sulked a bit, and Jaskier finally had to ask. “So why is it Lambert’s paramour is not allowed to visit?”

He got two answers at once.

“Vesemir’s a prick.” Lambert didn’t look up from where he was sitting with his arms crossed, glaring at his drink.

“Bad blood between Cat witchers and Wolf witchers.” Eskel glanced at Lambert, almost concerned.

“If I didn’t suspect that bad blood meant literal bloodshed, I would make a joke about dogs and cats.” Jaskier shifted slightly on Geralt’s lap, idly plucking his lute.

“Your instincts are surprisingly right for once.” Geralt moved his arm to help Jaskier balance. “Very literal bad blood.”

“Which Aiden had nothing to do with.” Lambert rolled his eyes. “Which is why Vesemir’s a prick.”

“Ah, star crossed lovers from disapproving rival families.” Jaskier lowered his lute. “There’s a great story to be made of that, I’m sure.”

Yennefer looked up from where she’d been demonstrating for Ciri. “Why don’t you stop writing and play something for the mood?” Something he didn’t trust flashed in those violet eyes. “I know you’ve got a song for heartache, bard.”

“Oh come on.” He rolled his head to better look at her. “I already apologized for that song and wrote you better ones.”

“What song?” Jaskier could feel Geralt’s golden eyes boring into the side of his head.

“One of heartbreak, which you don’t need to hear.” He kissed Geralt’s cheek. “The problem has been resolved, anyways.”

“No, no.” Lambert was looking at him now. “Play it, bard.”

Jaskier looked around the room for a sympathetic eye, but found only amusement or curiosity. “Fine!” He started to wiggle off of Geralt’s lap. “You’ll need to let me go, dearheart. I can’t sing like I’m pining for you when I’m sitting on your lap.”

Eskel looked curious. “Is there an ideal position for pining?”

“Yes.” Jaskier attempted to regain some dignity as he stood, adjusting his shirt. “Either watching them with someone else from across the room, or sharing a bed and knowing you can’t touch in the way you truly wish to. I have twenty-odd years of experience supporting this.”

Lambert snorted. “The song.”

“Right, just need to get in the mindset.” Jaskier took a deep breath. “I didn’t like Yennefer yet, I was bitter that she got Geralt’s attention in the way I wanted, Geralt had just yelled at me like never before to drive me away—”

“Was that why you were in a shit mood last year?” Eskel looked at Geralt, one eyebrow raised.

“I’d also just ended things with him.” Yennefer glanced over, seeming far less focused on her demonstration for Ciri now. “That may have contributed.”

“Wow.” Lambert gestured at Ciri with his tankard. “You do anything to piss him off too?”

“I didn’t know who he was yet.” Ciri’s expression turned a bit troubled. “My grandmother didn’t so much as mention his name until her deathbed, and no one else did either.”

Jaskier winced. “Given that your father had claimed your mother as his bride through the Law of Surprise, I’d say Queen Calanthe had reason to be wary of the whole thing.” He glanced to Geralt, who was looking nearly as sullen as Lambert now. “Hey, love, chin up. It’s all worked out now.”

“Hmm.” Geralt looked at his drink.

Yennefer sighed. “We’ll have the conversation again if we need to, but for now let’s just agree to stay away from dragons because they’re sneaky know-it-alls who masquerade as wise old men.” She looked directly at Geralt. “I’ve decided to be mad at Borch for revealing something that wasn’t his to tell rather than mad at you, Geralt, because you would have told me eventually, right?” Her violet eyes were piercing. 

Geralt just looked a bit nervous, and very focused on his drink suddenly. 

There certainly seemed to be questions in the room following all that, but Jaskier made a gesture to draw everyone’s attention. “Okay, I’ll play the song, then maybe some lighter fare, ok?” He didn’t wait for a response. “Okay! This is _Her Sweet Kiss_.”

Even if he was certainly in better spirits than when he’d written or first played the song, or even when Yennefer had first heard it, Jaskier was a performer. He did his best to take himself back to when he’d been hurting and channel that for the full effect. He wasn’t quite sure if he got his voice to crack in quite the same way, but he imagined it was close.

It was quiet for a moment when he finished, until Yennefer spoke. “Not sure if you sound quite a as desperate this time, but it was close.”

“Oh, stop.” Jaskier leaned on the table near her and Ciri. “As I said, harder to act pining when suddenly your feelings are requited, or when there was no need to be jealous because actually you can just get with both of them.”

“Hmm.” Jaskier’s attention shifted to where Geralt had an expression that even he struggled to read on his face. The other witchers were watching him carefully.

“Not sure if you were meant to hear this one, Geralt.” Jaskier adjusted his lute. “I mean, the pre-Yennefer version where it was basically a love confession? I may have played that for you eventually, but that was largely scrapped minus the parts that remained in the second verse.”

“Do you still have the original somewhere?” Eskel was watching him curiously.

“Ah, even so far from Oxenfurt I find myself with a student of poetry.” Jaskier smiled at him. “There’s probably notes somewhere in my composition books, but I’d rather focus on the amazing love songs that are sure to come from the three of us.”

“Sure, keep bragging.” Lambert looked back to his drink.

“You’ll see him again soon, I’m sure.” Eskel clapped him on the shoulder in what was probably supposed to be a reassuring gesture.

It didn’t work. Lambert just shrugged off his hand and glared at him. “We’re both witchers. Nothing is guaranteed, and because of the old prick I can’t even enjoy a few months of safety and rest with him. Geralt brings a whole damn troupe uninvited, but I can’t bring one person.”

“You’ll find him again.” Everyone turned to Geralt, surprise clear on their faces. “People linked by destiny always find each other. If you’re really that drawn to him, you’ll find him again.”

Lambert was still glaring some. “So now you believe in destiny?”

Geralt looked around the room, his expression inscrutable. “At this point it seems I’d be a fool not too.”

Yennefer snorted. “And if that fails, try a djinn apparently.” Yennefer turned to Ciri, her expression serious. “Do not meddle with djinns.”

Wide green eyes narrowed. “One of these days you’ll have to tell me why not to, not just not to do some of these things.”

Geralt, Jaskier, and Yennefer shared a look, none of them knowing quite where to start. Finally Jaskier cleared his throat. “Another time then. For now, I think I’ll make a tale of star-crossed lovers who always find each other, despite the odds.”

Lambert snorted. But still, if his criticism sounded less like pointed barbs and more like suggestions this time, no one was going to bother him about it.

And if after that night multiple people resolved to go talk to Vesemir…Lambert would never have to know. Not until Vesemir decided to tell him he’d changed his mind at least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also update here: I still have story ideas for this, especially after reading the books, but I also have a bunch of other fic ideas and don't just want this to be copying the books, so updates will probably continue to be infrequent. But if you're enjoying this I will self-rec my other stuff again; I have more for the modern AU plus some canonverse-ish things that are fighting me, but I'm excited about them. So feel free to check my page for those as they appear!
> 
> Happy Valentines day everyone! Even if you do have someone to spend today with, I hope you engage in a little self-love too!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few other ideas for this but for now am trying to focus on the modern AU, which still needs a name. Still, if it wants to be written it wants to be written, so be on the lookout for more here! (or subscribe, that's probably easier)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed; let me know what you think!


End file.
